


Don't Touch the Art

by starboyshiro



Series: Shance Support Week [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, M/M, Public Sex, This is what it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 20:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starboyshiro/pseuds/starboyshiro
Summary: Lance had a stressful day and Shiro has the perfect way to relax him.





	Don't Touch the Art

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: "Give Me Love" of Shance Support Week. Huge thanks to [Bria](http://sheith-keef.tumblr.com) for all of the help!

Shiro walks into his small apartment to find his boyfriend sprawled out on the couch in what looks like a very uncomfortable position. He’s still wearing the clothes he left in too, the cute short sunflower overalls he’d been excited to wear paired with a black cropped tee, black thigh highs that make Shiro’s knees weak, and a pair of yellow vans. Shiro looks basic compared to him with a short sleeve navy button down and dark jeans. Lance looks absolutely adorable and Shiro’s glad he can call him his, but normally when he naps he changes into more comfortable clothes. He even has his shoes on still. 

_ Must have been a rough day. _ Shiro thinks to himself and walks over to Lance. He sits down on the arm of the couch, looking down at him with a fond smile. His face is squished into the cushions, arms bent in awkward positions, one leg is thrown over the back of the couch and the other resting over the other arm. 

“Baby,” Shiro chuckles, “come on, baby, there’s no way you’re comfortable like this.” 

Lance groans and shifts slightly but makes no move to get up. 

“Lance.”

“Go away Takashi,” Lance sighs, burying his face deeper into the cushions.

“I’m going to sit on you.” 

“Don’t you dare.” Lance looks up, glaring at his boyfriend. 

“What’s wrong, buttercup?” Shiro cups his cheek, gently stroking it with his thumb. “Long day?” 

“Very,” he sighs, leaning into the touch.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Prosthetic fingers card through Lance's hair. 

“No, not really.”

“That's fine,” Shiro whispers and leans down to press a kiss to his boyfriend's forehead. “Why don't we go out? Get your mind off of things?” 

“Where?” 

“Somewhere as beautiful as you,” Shiro says, knowing Lance is going to give him shit for it but it's true. Lance as just as beautiful as any of the art in the museum. 

“Somewhere as beautiful as me? You’re a giant sap, you know. What do you even mean by somewhere as beautiful as me?” 

“I was thinking the art museum. I’m sure you look better than anything there though.” 

Lance sits up, stretching his arms above his head, his mouth opens wide with a large yawn. “Art museum sounds fun. You gotta carry me,” he says, sticking his arms out to Shiro. 

Shiro fulfills his request and picks him up, hands gripping his ass. Lance holds onto him like a baby koala as he gathers things. He walks out of their apartment, carrying him with ease but trying to lock the door with Lance in the way but he manages to get the door locked and them to the car in one piece. 

The ride to the museum is quiet and comfortable. Shiro’s hand rests on the exposed skin of his thigh, rubbing circles into the smooth skin. He can’t wait to mark them up later. Alas, Shiro’s hand has to leave Lance’s thigh far too soon when they pull into the parking lot of the museum. 

The two men walk hand-in-hand into the museum, Lance rambles on and on about all of the art he wants to see. Shiro only half pays attention, he’d much rather pin Lance to the wall, he’s the true art in here and those thighs… they should illegal. He allows Lance to pull him from exhibit to exhibit, listening to all of the little factoids his lover knows about the art. 

When they find themselves in an area lacking art Shiro takes the chance to pull his boyfriend into the nearest restroom. As soon as the door is shut and locked behind them he presses Lance up against it, smashing their lips together. 

“Shiro!” Lance whisper-yells, pushing at his chest, “What are you doing you horndog?” 

“I am  _ not _ a horndog. It's just extremely easy to get turned on around you. You know, these thigh highs really don’t help. You look absolutely amazing in them...” Shiro bites his lip, sliding his hands over the exposed skin of his thighs. They’re nice and smooth from the hours Lance puts into skincare. He more than appreciates those long hours he isn’t around his boyfriend when the time comes due.

Lance groans, pushing at Shiro’s chest again. “Shiro, we cannot have sex in here, we don’t even have anything with us.” 

“ _ You _ don’t have anything with you,  _ I  _ always come prepared.” He pulls a small tube of lube out of his pocket. 

“Yet you say you aren’t a horndog,” Lance smirks, rolling his eyes. 

“I’m not, I just want to give you a little loving in an art museum restroom. Melt away a little bit of the stress from earlier.” Shiro’s lips ghost along Lance’s neck, his hands sliding down to grope him. The sounds escaping Lance’s lips only further encourage him, kneading his plump ass clumsily. His desperation is becoming more and more evident as the sexual tension rises in the air.

“If we get caught, I’m blaming you,” Lance huffs, his head knocking against the wall while Shiro marks up his neck. 

“That’s fair,” he mumbles, hand sliding up Lance’s sides and to the straps on his overalls, unclasping them as fast as he can with the lube still in one hand. 

“I can’t believe we’re doing this,” his boyfriend grumbles as his overalls hit the floor, he reaches up to pull off his top but Shiro stops him. 

“Keep it on,” he says in that husky voice that drives Lance wild. 

“I’m glad you wore  _ these _ .” He snaps the waistband of Lance’s underwear, enjoying reaction he gets out of him. 

Shiro’s fingers glide over the black lace of his cheeky panties, one of his favorite pairs by far. The outline of his hard cock is hard to miss, and black is such a sexy color on Lance. The dark lingerie accents his golden skin in the most stunning of ways. He wishes he could turn him around, pressing his head into the wall just so he could admire the way his perky ass pops in the scandalous clothing. He’d always been so  _ weak _ for Lance’s backside, the lacey panties definitely don’t help his case.

No, he wanted this to last.

Lance swallows hard, making a conscious effort to meet Shiro at eye level.

“They aren’t the only thing I’m wearing that you like.” 

His eyebrow raises as he inches the panties down his velvet smooth legs, letting them drop to the floor with his overalls. Fingers moving back to Lance’s ass find the smooth base of his buttplug. A shudder travels through Shiro's body, releasing as a pleased sigh. He  _ had _ to be planning something too. 

“How long have you had this in?” He grips the base, gently easing a little bit of it out. 

“Earlier—  _ ahh _ …” He sighs, hips bucking as Shiro toys with him, “I-I put it in when I got home, was hoping we could stay home, but th—  _ fuck _ , this is good too.” Lance is already starting to sound wrecked just by Shiro teasing him with the plug, and he can’t wait to see how Lance reacts when he actually gets inside him. 

_ I’m going to wreck him, _ he thinks, pleased that Lance had almost the same idea he had for when they were alone. 

“Please,” Lance begs, right leg wrapping around Shiro’s waist. 

“Be patient, buttercup.” Shiro nips at his earlobe, letting his pants and underwear pool around his ankles. He takes his time prepping himself, using a generous amount of lube and making sure Lance’s plug is placed neatly on his overalls and  _ not _ on the restroom floor. 

“I don’t want to be patient, I want to get dicked down,” he grumbles, pulling Shiro closer with his leg.

Shiro smirks and hoists the impatient man up, pinning him against the door, planning to give him exactly what he’s asking for.

“You  _ will _ , walking around in that sexy little outfit and expecting me to just sit back and admire you from afar. You should know by now, buttercup, I just can’t help myself around you. You’re  _ intoxicating _ .”

Shiro begins slow and steady, each movement of his hips draw breathy moans from Lance. Shiro knows if he gets too loud they’ll get caught but he sounds  _ so _ good. 

Lance’s legs wrap tightly around Shiro’s waist, head lolling back as he bites down on his lip in an attempt to keep quiet. Shiro’s cock proves the task to be nearly impossible. This is just what he needed for a little stress relief, and his lover is more than happy to provide his services. 

Shiro groans, pressing harder into Lance, already feeling like he isn’t going to last much longer. The way he wilts around his cock is divine, the sounds slipping past his lips even more. Shiro doesn’t even care if they get caught at this point. He wants to hear every single noise that falls from his parted lips. 

“Shir—  _ ohh, _ ” Lance whines, arms, and legs tightening around Shiro. He buries his face into Shiro’s neck. 

Thrusts become sloppy as he nears his end, his heart hammers in his chest while Lance whispers about how good he is into his ear. Shiro’s fingers snake around Lance’s cock, thumb smearing his pre all over the head. 

“You’re so good for me, baby, look at you. Whining and begging for my cock like the naughty boy you are. You look so gorgeous, taking my cock so well.” 

Lance whimpers, heels digging into Shiro’s back, “Shiro,  _ please _ .” 

“Please what?” 

“Let me come,  _ please, _ ” he begs, voice sounding ragged and wrecked. 

“I’m not stopping you, buttercup, go ahead.” 

As soon as the words leave Shiro’s lips Lance tenses, coming in hot ropes. He manages to catch most of it in his hand but a small amount finds its way onto his shirt. He’ll have to worry about that later though. Lance sobs out, oversensitivity consuming him as Shiro continues to stroke his messy hand along Lance's length, hips still sloppily driving into him. 

Lance clenches around him, his thrusts impossibly speeding up, and he finds his own finish the moment he looks up at his boyfriend. His hair sticks up in wild directions and thigh highs still firmly hug those gorgeous legs of his. His chest heaves as he leans into Lance, lips ghosting his neck while whispering how amazing he was for him.

“I’m surprised nobody came pounding on the door,” Lance giggles, smiling lazily and letting his head rest against the door. 

“They probably enjoyed the show, you sound pretty damn amazing.” 

“Mm, maybe when we get home I’ll give you a real show.” He winks. 

Shiro swallows hard at the offer, cock twitching inside Lance, “Sounds  _ perfect _ .” He wastes no time replacing his cock with the plug, he’ll clean him up once they get home. He continues, “Get dressed while I clean my shirt off.” Dropping Lance onto his wobbly legs to pull up his own pants and underwear. He moves to the sink, washing the cum off of his hands then working on the cum on his shirt the best he can. 

“I’m still a little messy here, Shiro,” he grumbles, picking up his panties and overalls from the floor. 

Shiro chuckles and tosses him a few paper towels then gets back to his own mess.

“You made such a mess, buttercup.” He grins, leaning up against the sink, he gets an eye roll and used paper towels thrown back at him. 

“Your fault,” Lance shoots back, pulling the overalls up and fastening the clasps. 

“Definitely worth it.” Shiro smirks pulling Lance in for a soft kiss. “I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Lance mumbles, leaning back in for another kiss. 

“Mm, as much as I want to stay here and kiss you some more we should really get out of here before we do get caught.” He pulls back, pushing a bit of Lance’s hair behind his ear. He looks so beautiful like this, Shiro could stand here and admire him for hours.

Lance pouts his bottom lip out but follows Shiro out of the restroom and to the safety of the car, knowing Shiro will give him exactly what he wants when they get back home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! You can find me on tumblr [@starboyshiro](http://starboyshiro.tumblr.com) and you can find the Shance Support Squad [here](http://shancesupportsquad.tumblr.com)!


End file.
